injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
"It's Morphin Time." Red Ranger's Biography Jason is a martial artist from the fictional town of Angel Grove, California. He and his closest friends Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Hart are selected by Zordon and Alpha 5 as the five "teenagers with attitude" to become the original Power Rangers and defend Earth from the forces of the evil Rita Repulsa. When Zordon first confronts the teens to give them their powers, Jason is the only one who initially believes him. Jason becomes the Red Power Ranger, and is given the Dinozord Power Coin of the Tyrannosaurus, obtains the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord (a colossal assault vehicle), and is made the team leader. He leads the Rangers into many battles against Rita's monsters, establishing a rivalry with Rita's number one henchman Goldar. Yellow Ranger's Biography Trini makes her first appearance performing a Kata on the first episode. When Rita Repulsa escapes and begins wreaking havoc on earth, Trini, along with her close friends Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Kimberly Hart, is one of the five teens chosen by Zordon to receive a great power, drawn from the spirits of the prehistoric animals. These powers give them the ability to transform into a fighting force known as the Power Rangers. Trini is chosen for her compassion, quick wits, and martial arts talent, and becomes the Yellow Power Ranger, given the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord. Black Ranger's Biography Zack and his close friends Kimberly Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan were picked as the five original Power Rangers by the wise sage Zordon to defend Earth from the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa. Zack was chosen as the Black Power Ranger, gaining the Mastodon Power Coin and the Mastodon Dinozord. Pink Ranger's Biography Kimberly is one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from containment. She, along with her close friends Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan, was one of the five teens chosen by Zordon to receive a great power, drawn from the spirits of the prehistoric animals. Kimberly receives the Pterodactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Power Ranger. Blue Ranger's Biography Billy was one of the five "teenagers with attitude" selected by Zordon to become the original Power Rangers, along with Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart. Billy became the Blue Power Ranger and was given both the Triceratops Power Coin and the Triceratops Dinozord. Green Ranger's Biography Tommy Oliver is introduced as a new student at Angel Grove High School. Unlike other Power Rangers, his outfit includes a golden shield armor, two golden armbands, triangles instead of diamonds on the gloves and boots, and the belt buckle is golden instead of silver. After he spars with Jason Lee Scott in a martial arts tournament, they begin to develop a friendship. Description The Power Rangers somehow ended up in the universe where Brainiac is attacking the Earth. They decided that they must help the Teen Titans,The Avengers,The Justice League and Wolverine's new X-Men. Under Jason's guidance,The Power Rangers are ready to risk their lives to save the Earth and possibly return to their home. Intro/Outro Intro 1: The specific character says "Morphin Time" and turns into a Power Ranger. After the opponent talking,the specific Power Ranger makes an specific intro pose and prepares to fight. Intro 2: The specific Power Ranger is teleported and after the opponent giving the response,he/she draws his/her weapon before the fight begins. Clash Won: The specific Power Ranger attacks with the specific gun. Outro: The other Power Rangers appear and all of them make their poses. Super Move The specific Power Ranger kicks the opponent away, then,all the Power Rangers set the Megazord and command it to crush the opponent. Ending "You must be wondering how all of this began. It started when we were about to defeat Goldar once again. However,Lord Zedd had a trick on his sleeve and sent us to this universe. When we found out about Brainiac's menace,we knew we should fight to save this Earth. And we did. Tony Stark was generous to create a portal which could lead us back home. When we returned,we defeated both Goldar and Lord Zedd and saved our Earth. Even Zordon wouldn't believe if he saw it. Well...The Earths are safe. And it's all what matters." Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Crossovers